


Heels

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [3]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, M/M, Ninja!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Intern Kurt Hummel gets Tony Stark ready for a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

“I Am here on Ms. Pott’s behalf to make sure you are dressed properly for tonight’s televised meeting,” Kurt said, just waltzing his way into Tony’s workshop without a by your leave. He had over his arm a suit bag and in his hand were a pair of shoes.

Wing Tipped shoes.

Wing Tipped HEELS.

“Hello, Elf Boy. No, thank you. Goodbye, Elf Boy.”

“I’m not leaving,” Kurt said, huffing a sigh. “Hello, Dummy,” he said, handing the suit hanger to the mechanical arm to hold. He went over to Tony. “Come on. Nobody will notice with the cut of the slacks, and they’ll make your ass look great for the cameras. Ms. Potts won’t have to be embarrassed to be towering over you, either.”

“Lots of short people are awesome.”

“Lots of short people are compared to Napoleon. C’mon, put down the repulsor system and get cleaned up!” Kurt tugged him away and started shoving Tony toward the door.

“I’ll wear the suit, but I won’t wear the shoes.”

“You’ll wear the shoes, if I have to nail them onto your feet myself. Without the shoes, you’ll look like a little kid playing dress-up with his daddy’s clothes.”

Tony shuddered.

*

Later, during the photo opportunities with the press, Pepper was glad to see that, somehow, Intern Hummel had managed to get Tony to look spectacular. He even managed to convince him to wear the heeled shoes again.

That kid was a miracle worker.

*

Secretly, ‘that kid’ was curled up, half tangled with Blaine in the youngest Stark’s bed, watching the coverage on the television.

“Oh my God!” Blaine started laughing, hiding his face in Kurt’s shoulder.

“What?”

“You convinced him to wear heels. Heels?”

“And he looks fabulous. I bought you a pair, as well.”

“No thanks,” Blaine kissed Kurt under his chin. “I like you being taller.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed him back. “I’ll return them in the morning.”


End file.
